


Thanks For Asking

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bullying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, mentions of it, pls love them, they're so perf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5921467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan is made fun of by Vriska and Sollux, and Dave is left to deal with the psychological damage they've caused with their words (I'm still working on this whol summary business sorry!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks For Asking

**Author's Note:**

> This piece doesn't rlly follow the prompt, but it's close enough lmao

*Dave’s POV

You know that look.

He has the big puppy dog eyes again, though he isn’t looking at you. He’s only on the couch beside you, but he won’t look at you which only happens when something bad happened.

“Eridan,”

you call out to him, and despite the strain in his neck, his earfins flatten and he doesn’t look up from the book he’s been pretending to read for the last 10 minutes.

“Eridan,” you say with a little more force and he flinches. Right, you forgot his time with Vriska made him scared of raised voices. 

“Wwhat?” he asks finally, sharp teeth gnawing on his bottom lip. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” you ask gently, skimming your fingertips from his shoulder over his jawline to finally brush through his hair.

He shivers a little “Not right now,” he murmurs in reply, words tinged with the anxiousness he has when he’s scared he’s bothering you.

Not now? Oh. Oh, you think. He wants you to coax the answer out of him, not to tell you outright. You can do that.

“Alright, Eri,” you reply, curling the blanket formerly over your shoulders around both of you instead, petting his side.

You get a cracked purr, one that isn’t used much though you don’t mind that, it’s good that he’s purring.

“I gotcha, shh...relax,” you breathe into his ear.

He’s still stiff with nerves, but that can be fixed easily. 

He makes a little slurred “W-w...” sort of noise that always makes you smile, and you tug his shirt lightly to coax him into your arms. 

He’s heavy, but you don’t mind. It doesn’t bother you anyways, and as long as he’s healthy it’s fine.

“Dave, i’ve never been good at loving myself,” he breaks off at a heartbreaking little crack in his voice that he tries desperately to hide, and you rock him gently in your lap.

“I know, Eridan, I know,” you murmur in reply, and he starts shaking.

He’s probably going to cry.

He needs to, it’ll help get some of the pent up emotion out. It’s a good thing- well, as good as your lover crying can be.

“T-they-...they wwere makin’ fun a’ me,” he hiccups, clawed hands gripping your clothes.

God, he probably ripped your shirt because of his claws.

“Who baby?” you ask him, gently stroking at his back. His little spinal fin is raised because he’s upset, so you have to be careful not to hurt him because of it. 

“Vriska an’ Sol,” he murmurs, sobbing against your shoulder.

“What’d they say to you that made you so upset?..” you murmur, hesitant because he might not wanna talk about it.

You let him cry for now, it’s probably good he’s getting the feelings out.

“S-said I wwas a fake because I live on land and...that a seadwweller shouldn’t-... livve on land,” he chokes out and you wince.

God, you’re going to call them out later.

“And do you think you’re a fake because you live on land?”

He nods a little, and you sigh, catching his jaw and tilting it up to look into his eyes “You’re as much a seadweller as Feferi is, okay? You’re a kickass seadweller and nobody can tell me otherwise.”

He swallows, thick and rather choked up, and the gills on his neck flare in an effort to get more air. “O-okay,” he mumbles.

“Thank you for telling me,” you murmur, because you know this isn’t easy for him. It’s hard for him to let people in now, after being made fun of for so long. 

He practically lights up at the praise, sloppily pressing his lips against yours, and you know he’s gonna be okay now.

“Thanks for askin’ ” he breathes out shakily against your lips.

God, he’s perfect.


End file.
